


A Baby?

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cravings, M/M, Mpreg, POV Nogitsune (Teen Wolf), Voiles Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: This is from one of my stories from Wattpad
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 17





	A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of my stories from Wattpad

So you're telling me that I'm soulmates with the nogitsune Stiles said. 

It seems like it because the nogitsune wants to protect you from the pack Deaton said.

That Explains Why He save me yesterday Stiles said.

Something I forget to tell about being the nogitsune soulmate Deaton said.

Deaton, what did you forget to tell me Stiles asked? 

There is a chance that you and the nogitsune can try for a baby Deaton said. 

So one of us can carry a baby for nine months' stiles said. 

That your and the nogitsune choice to make not me stiles, Deaton said. 

Can a thousand-year-old spirit get pregnant by a human Stiles asked?

Yeah, a thousand-year-old spirit can get pregnant only by their mate Deaton said.

Okay, Stiles said.

( Later that day )

So you're my soulmate Stiles asked? Yeah, I thought that you said that you weren't my soulmate the nogitsune said.

I thought that before Deaton told me that there is little hope of me loving you Stiles said.

Wait You Love Me The Nogitsune asked?

Yeah, Ik that I should never love someone like you but I feel something for you that makes me crazy for you that I love so much Stiles said.

Aw Cute The nogitsune said with a smirk on his face.

Ha, really Funny Stiles Said.

You love me so deal with it the nogitsune sai.. before stiles crash his lips into his mate.

The nogitsune saw what was going on before he started to kiss his mate back and that leads to another thing

(Two Weeks Later )

Are You Okay Stiles asked his mate.

No, I'm fucking No.. The nogitsune said before he covers his mouth and ran to the bathroom again to throw up.

I really think that you should take this Stiles said as holds out a pregnancy test to his mate.

No, I can't get pregnant His mate said.

Yeah, you can get pregnant but only by your mate Stiles said.

The nogitsune just looks at his mate before he grabs the pregnancy test box out his mate's hand.

Two lines mean pregnant, One line means not pregnant Stiles said.

Are you going to get out, so I can do this the nogitsune said.

We look the same Stiles said.

Just please get out because I'm nervous to see what is going to happen after this the nogitsune said.

Okay, I will get out Stiles said as he closes the bathroom door.

( Five Minutes Later )

Void Can I come in Stiles said. Yeah, you can come in Void said.

Hey, are you okay Stiles asked his mate?

Can you look at the test for me Void said?

Stiles picks up the test and look at it.

What does it say the nogitsune asked his mate.

There are Two Lines Stiles said.

Are we ready for a baby the nogitsune asked his mate?

Yeah, we are ready for a baby and I'm glad that it's you Stiles said to his mate.

(Three Months Later )

Void Come On it's not that bad Stiles said as he waits for his mate.

Stiles, I'm already fat The nogitsune said as he walks out of the bathroom. 

Your not fat, your three months pregnant with our baby Stiles said. 

Ik that Stiles but I'm huge at three months pregnant the nogitsune said.

You might be having twins since you are big at three months Stiles said.

Let's go to Deaton and find out if I'm having twins or one baby the nogitsune said.

( Deaton's Office )  
It's good seeing you stiles Deaton said. Same but we are here about the baby Stiles said. What wrong with the baby, stiles He asked?

Nothing, I just want to know if my mate is having more then one since he is so big at three months Stiles. 

Let's see I can find baby number 2 Deaton said. 

Please tell me that I'm just having one baby the nogitsune said.

I only see one right now but the second baby could be hiding behind its sibling Deaton said.

So there is only one baby Stiles asked? Yeah I only see one baby inside you Deaton said.

But why am I so big for three months the nogitsune asked? I don't really know but first pregnancy, you are mostly big Deaton said. 

Okay thanks, Deaton, Stiles said as he drags his mate out of the office.

( Stilinski house)

How are you feeling stiles asked? The baby and I are fine the nogitsune said. Ik that you don't eat human food but your eating for two now stiles said.

Stiles, We are not hungry The nogitsune said. 

You might not be, the baby could be stiles said as he walks into the kitchen. 

I told you that I'm not hungry the nogitsune said. 

Ik but you're feeding our baby or I will Stiles said as he gets vegetables and steak out of the freezer. 

You are going to get worse the more I get far along in the pregnancy the nogitsune said.

Hell yeah, I'm am Stiles said.

( Month later )

Hey, Stiles, can you get me ice cream with pickles and hot sauce on it the nogitsune said.

Okay, that is gross and why can't you get it I'm busy with a paper that is due Monday stiles said. 

Um, I'm four months pregnant and I have swollen ankles stiles, that paper can wait, the nogitsune said. 

Ugh fine I will fix your weird craving Stiles said.

Thank you the nogitsune said with a smirk.

Here you go, Stiles, said.

Mm, that is good the nogitsune said as he takes another big bite of his food.

Ew, that is disgusting Stiles said.

The baby wants it's the nogitsune said.

I have a feeling that your craving is going to get worse Stiles said. 

Yep, the nogitsune said. 

Beep Beep!

Who is that The nogitsune asked?

Um, Scott Stiles said.

What does he want the nogitsune to ask? 

Here the texts Stiles said.

So they think that you're in danger the nogitsune said. Yep, and they want me to help them to find you Stiles said. 

Do you want to help them the nogitsune asked? No, I'm done helping them Stiles said. The nogitsune look at his mate before a smile came upon his face will stiles face.

Come on let's go Stiles said as he walks out of the room.

(Deaton Office )

Hey, so a check-up on the baby Deaton said. Yep and finding out the sex of the baby too Stiles said. 

Okay just lay back and pull up your shirt up the little void, Deaton said.

This might be a little cold Deaton said as he puts the gel on the nogitsune stomach. 

Stiles just watch Deaton move the stick around his mate's stomach until he found their baby.

Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby Deaton asked? 

Yes  
Yeah 

Stiles, I really hope that you didn't want a son Deaton said.

What Stiles said.

It's a girl Deaton said. 

No way I'm getting a baby girl that I can dress up and the Oni can scare the boys away Stiles said with a grin.

Yeah, I'm going to give you something Deaton said as he leaves the room. 

Here you go, Stiles, but used this in the future if your daughter needs be to protect, the tails that control the Oni.

Thank you, Deaton, Stiles said. 

(Five Months later ) 

How are you feeling Stiles asked? 

I'm fine and all better since I fed on pain, chaos, and strife The nogitsune said.

I kept on forgetting that Stiles said. 

How long am I staying in the hospital for The nogitsune asked? 

Two days and you and the baby will go home on the third day Stiles said. 

Really I have stayed here for two days the nogitsune said.

Yep, Stiles said.

Where is the baby at the nogitsune asked? 

Oh, she is the nursery right now stiles sai.. before he got cut off the door is open by the nurse. 

Here I'm going to leave you two alone, for now, the nurse said but I'm going to need a name. 

Stiles looks at his mate before saying, Claudia Khole Stilinski Stiles said.

Beautiful name the nurse said. Thank you  
Stiles said.

Let me see her the nogitsune asked? 

Okay, Stiles said before he picks up Claudia and walks back over to his mate. 

Here you go, Stiles, said as he hands their daughter to his mate.

Wow, she is beautiful the nogitsune said. Yeah, she is Stiles said.

Move her cap back so we can see what hair color she had stiles said.

The nogitsune move back his daughter cap and see dark brown like his own.

She has your hair Void, Stiles said.

Yeah, she does the nogitsune said.

I'm hoping that she has my shade of eye color Stiles said. 

We will see when she opens her eyes the nogitsune said.

Look she opens her eyes Stiles said as he moves closer to his mate to see what his daughter's eyes are.

Dark Brown Eyes stare right back at her parents.

Really why couldn't you get my eye color Stiles said. 

( Stilinski House)

It's so good to be home and out of that hospital, the nogitsune said. 

Yeah, I'm going to put Claudia down for a nap Stiles said as he bent down to unbuckle Claudia from her car seat and walk upstairs to her nursery.

Well, Claudia is down for her nap Stiles said as he lays his head on his mate's shoulder. 

You look tired the nogitsune said.

I'm am and I'm not the one that gave birth Stiles said. 

Why don't you go lay down, I'm already healed from Birth, Claudia and I will be fine for a couple of hours, the nogitsune said. 

Thank You, Stiles said before he kisses his mate on the lips, walks up the stairs.

( Later that Day )

It was around 8:30 Pm.

Void, where are you, Stiles called as he walks down the stairs.

I'm in the living room with Claudia, The nogitsune said.

Hey, I'm going to start dinner, while you feed Claudia her bottle, Stiles said before he walks into the kitchen.

You need to slow down before you get choke sweetheart, the nogitsune said.

Claudia just looks at her papa before she starts to drink fast. 

Someone is hungry, The Nogitsune said with a smile.

Hey guys, Dinner is ready, Stiles said.

I'm coming to Stiles, Claudia just finishing up her bottle, The Nogitsune said.

Claudia stops sucking.

Good Job, You finish your bottle, The Nogitsune said as he sits the bottle down on the table as he lays Claudia on his shoulders as he taps her back.

Burp! 

You go eat, I will put our daughter down, Stiles said as he takes Claudia out of the nogitsune arms.

( Five Years Later )

Come, Claudia, time to get up, Stiles said as he shakes his daughter.

Daddy I don't want to go to school, Claudia said.

Ik honey, daddy didn't like school ever but This is your first day of 1st grade, Stiles said. 

Okay, Daddy, Claudia said.

Let's get you ready, Stiles said.

Aw, You look adorable, Stiles said as he puts Claudia on his hips and her backpack in his other hand.

(School )  
We are here Princess, Stiles said as he turns the jeep off.

Come on let go meet your teacher, Stiles said as he grabs her hand and walks into the school.

Hey, everyone, my name is miss Martin and I will be your teacher for the year, Lydia said.

Hello Lydia, Stiles said awkwardly.

Stiles, what are you doing here, Lydia said.

I'm dropping my daughter off, Stiles said.

Oh, you have a daughter, Lydia said.

Yeah, this is Claudia, my daughter, Stiles said.

Oh, Congratulations.

Bye Sweetheart, I love you and I will see you later, Stiles said.

Bye Daddy, Claudia said.

( Back Home )

Did something happen at the school when you drop Claudia off today, The Nogitsune asked?

Yeah, something did happen, I found out that Lydia Martin is a teacher now and she is our daughter teacher for the year, Stiles said. 

Oh that is a little weird, Did you have a huge crush on her, The Nogitsune said.

Yeah, I had a huge crush on her in school, I was in love with her and she just saw me as a friend, Stiles said.

Well, It's her own fault, that she missed out on you, I think that your perfect and you don't need to change for anyone, I think that stiles, The Nogitsune said.

Yeah, your right like always, Lydia had her chances, that why I love you so much bc I don't have to change and I can just be myself with you, I could not do that with Lydia, Stiles said as he pulls the nogitsune into a kiss.

I love you too, The Nogitsune said as he kisses back.

Um Can I asked you something, Stiles said.

Yeah what is it, The nogitsune said.

Well here we go, I'm hoping that you will say yes, Stiles said.

Stiles what you saying, The Nogitsune said confused.

I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, Just us and maybe some more kids in the future, I love you so much and I can be my self around you so The Nogitsune or Void whatever you like be called, Will You Marry Me, Stiles said as he gets on one knee.

The Nogitsune just looks at him shocked.

Yes, I will marry you, The Nogitsune said as pulls his mate/fiance into a kiss.

I'm so glad that you said yes, Stiles said as he puts the ring on his mate finger.

I have something else to tell you, Stiles, The Nogitsune said.

What is it, Stiles said as he looks at the nogitsune into eyes well his own eyes but little dark then his.

I'm pregnant again, The Nogitsune said.

Are you sure that your pregnant again, Stiles asked?

I'm 💯 sure that I'm pregnant again, I took like three pregnancy test and they all come back two lines, The Nogitsune said. 

Wow, I became a dad at 20 and dad again at 25, Stiles said. 

So you're happy about this, The Nogitsune asked?

Yeah, I'm really excited to become a dad again, Stiles said.

(Four Months Later )

Hey Guys, It's great seeing you two after five years, Deaton said.

Yeah, Claudia just turns five, We have another baby on the way soon, Stiles said.

Yeah, I see that The Nogitsune is pregnant again and he looks pretty far along, Deaton said.

Yeah, I'm around 20 weeks, The Nogitsune said as he rubs his stomach.

Congratulations Again on the Baby, Deaton said.

Thank you, Stiles said.

So you guys are here for a check-up and the sex of the baby, am I correct, Deaton said. 

Yeah.

Can you lay back and pull your shirt up little, Deaton said.

Void pulls up his shirt, his five-month belly shows.

This might cold but this isn't your first time with it, Deaton said as he put the gel on the nogitsune stomach. 

Stiles watches him move the stick around his mate's belly to find their baby.

There is your baby, Deaton said as the baby comes upon the screen.

Wow, It's beautiful, Stiles said.

Do you guys want to know that sex of the baby, Deaton said.

Yes  
Yeah  
It's a Boy, Deaton said.

No way I'm getting a son, Stiles said.

Yep you are, Deaton said.

Oh, Deaton said.

Is there something wrong with our son, The Nogitsune asked worry? 

No, is nothing wrong with him, Deaton said.

If there isn't anything wrong with him, Stiles said.

I'm saying that your son is a little bigger then Claudia, Deaton said.

Oh Hell, Stiles Said.

(Stilinski House )

This baby is going be huge, When I give birth to him, The Nogitsune said.

Yep, Deaton said that he is a lot bigger then Claudia, I say about 2inchs bigger, Stiles said as he puts his hand on the nogitsune belly feeling his son kick.

Not helpful Stiles, This is baby better be 7lbs, When the baby is born and I'm never having kids again, this one is the last one, The Nogitsune said.

Wait you don't want any more kids after our son is born, Stiles said.

Nope, Our son is the last one, The Nogitsune said.

Damn, I wanted more kids after our son was born, Stiles said.

You did, how many, The Nogitsune asked?

Four Kids, Stiles said.

You want six kids, Nops I'm not having any more kids, The Nogitsune said.

I was an only child, I grow up with no siblings, Stiles said.

Ik that you was an only child, but I'm not having any more kids, I'm not letting you get me knocked up four more times, The Nogitsune said.

Ok fine, two kids will work, Stiles said.

Since we are having a boy, let's name him, Stiles said.

Okay, What names do you have, The Nogitsune said.

Bruce, Stiles said.

No No, We are not naming our son after Bruce Wayne Stiles, The Nogitsune said.

Damn it, Stiles said.

Luke, Stiles said.

We are not naming him after Luke from Star Wars, The Nogitsune said.

Jensen, Stiles said.

Um, I like it, The Nogitsune said.

We got his name, now we just need a middle name for him, Stiles said.

Damon, Stiles said.

Hell No, We are not giving our son middle name after a Vampire, The Nogitsune said.

Fox, Stiles said.

The Nogitsune just looks at him.

Really Fox, For Our Son Middle Name, The Nogitsune said.

What I like it, It reminds me of you, bc you always said you should never trust a fox, Stiles said.

Or His Middle Name can be your real name Mieczyslaw, The Nogitsune said.

No No, I hated my real name and Our Son isn't going to have it as his middle name, He will be better-having Fox as his middle name, Stiles said.

We have his name now, The Nogitsune said.

Jensen Fox Stilinski.

( Five Months Later )

The Nurse lays the crying baby boy on The Nogitsune Chest, The baby boy finally stops crying after he feels The Nogitsune hand on his back.

I have to take him and clean him up, I will bring him right back, The Nurse said as she picks up the baby boy.

Wow, He got a head full of Hair, The Doctor was right, He is a lot bigger than Claudia when she was born, Stiles said.

The Nurse walks back in with the baby boy wrapped up in a blanket, in her arms.

Here you go, The Nurse said as she hands the baby to The Nogitsune.

Before I go, I'm going to need a name, The Nurse said.

Jensen Fox Stilinski, The Nogitsune said.

Lovely name, The Nurse said.

Thank you, Stiles said.

So I heard The Nurse say that Jensen weights 7lb 9oz 22inch long, Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of my stories on Wattpad


End file.
